Can it Last!
by Kevin-Clark-Is-Mine83
Summary: 17 year old Freddy Jones has had one heck of a night! Not only did he kiss the girl of her dreams, but she kissed back! Wow was all Freddy could say! After he meets this girl can he protect her from her abusive mother and win her heart? Or will this punky


**Can it last?**

_17 year old Freddy Jones has had one heck of a night! Not only did he kiss the girl of her dreams, but she kissed back! Wow was all Freddy could say! After he meets this girl can he protect her from her abusive mother and win her heart? Or will this punky player boy of Horace Green High School dump her out like last weeks garbage, and risk her getting killed by her mother? Besides that he decides to call up his friend Zach, and tell him about the kiss!_

Freddy picked up the phone and dialed Zach's phone number! Zach's mother picked it up. "Hello you have reached the Mooneyhams may I ask who's calling?" said Zach's mother Judy Mooneyham in her usual high peppy voice!Freddy

told her that he was wanting to talk to Zach! Judy replied "Sorry Freddy dear but Zach is out with Summer , you can call him on his cell phone though!" Freddy just laughed and called Zach's cell phone,and tell him what happenedThe phone rang for a while before Zach actually picked it up!

"Hello" Zach said as though he was tired from kissing Summer all night and couldn't speak

"Hey dude it's Freddy!"

"Hey man, I'm out with Summer right now, what's updude?"

"Dude, do you remember when I stayed late after band practice yesterday?" Freddy asked Zach!

"Yeah, man you stayed behind to talk to Kylie! What happened? Did you kiss her?" Zach asked Freddy as though he already knew what had happened.

_Kylie was Dewey Finn's step niece who moved in with Dewey when her dad died and her mom started to beat her! She had long caramel brown hair with some blonde highlights. She had hazelnut brown eyes and beautiful sun kissed skin, and full lips! She was absolutely_ _breath taking! (To Freddy that is)_

"Yes, but that's not all she kissed me back! Dude she is one heck of a kisser!" Freddy screamed jumping up and down almost knocking over his moms good porcelain lamp!

"Ok, dude calm down. She's just a girl!" Zach retorted.

"Whatever!" Freddy laughed.

Freddy hung up w/ Zach and put on some dark jeans, a black Metallica shirt, grey chucks, and 2 black School Of Rock wristbands, and headed off to school. (Freddy isn't Goth he just likes black)

(_At Horace Green High School)_ _(next to Freddy's locker.)_

Freddy Jones stood at his locker digging around for his history book when he felt 4 taps 

on his shoulder. To his surprise it was Summer Hathaway (School Of Rocks manager),

Katie Brown (Freddy's x-girlfriend and the bands bassist), Malarie Finn ( Dewey's Step-

niece who just moved in with him), and of coarse Freddy's best friend Zack Mooneyham

(The lead guitarist of School of rock!) "Hey you guys how are you?" Freddy asked pulling

his book from his very messy locker. "Fine!" they all answered together. They all were

all dressed pretty much the same way. ( by that I mean very punkish because at this school

they did not have to wear uniforms) Katie was wearing a black mini skirt with a red shirt that

said, "Back off" on the front of it and black chucks. Summer was wearing dark ripped jeans

and a black Metallica shirt w/ blue chucks. Zack was wearing a black 'School Of Rock' shirt

and a pair of tan khaki pants , 2 black ACDC wristbands and red chucks! Malarie was

a jean mini skirt and a white 'Motorhead' tank top with red chicks w/ black strpes. Malarie

smiled at Freddy and turned to finish talking to Summer. This sent tingles down Freddy's

spine! "Well sorry to walk out on you dude but me and Zack and Summer have to go to Bio

later Spaz." Katie said walking away with Zack and Summer towards their classroom..

Freddy looked at Malarie who was now walking towards him. "Um...Freddy?" Malarie said

meekly. "Yeah?" Freddy answered looking straight into Malaries hazelnut brown eyes. "Do

you wanna skip our next class?" she asked shyly. (Both Freddy and Malarie had History

next. " Um...Sure!" Freddy replied excitedly. They both started to walk out the side door

to the back garden of the school where all the kids of School Of Rock went when they

ditched! They went there because no teachers ever went there to check for ditchers. Freddy

took Malaries hand and she surprisingly to Freddy didn't pull away. They got out to the

garden Freddy took her other hand and whispered in her ear, " You are the most beautiful

girl I have ever met!" Malarie blushed with shock at what Freddy had just said. Freddy

looked at her straight in the eyes (again) and pulled her close and placed his lips on to hers.

Then he pulled away and said, " I owed you one from the other night!" he said in between

giggles. Then it was time to go back in the school for their next class which they had w/

all of the members of School Of Rock.


End file.
